


Random Rescue

by megyal



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-04
Updated: 2008-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal





	Random Rescue

( _E ke onaona noho i ka lipo_ )

 **1\. This is what we call a Random Rescue**

"Get out of my way!" Matt bellowed, racing down the beach with much huffing and pumping arms. Small children flung themselves out of his way with the alacrity of soldiers, yelling and laughing even though he nearly trampled half of them. "Move! Move! Granny, _move_! This is a Random Rescue!"

He rushed the water like a train, diving when he had the proper depth and swimming out with long, smooth strokes towards the little dude Matt had his eye on since he'd showed up with his friends, the third day in a row at this tiny resort that Matt had managed to get a summer job at... even though he'd been lazy as fuck and had applied so very late. Same problem he'd had with getting into university last year, procrastinating the hell out of it, but his mom and dad had been too busy doing some long-distance sniping to notice Matt's lack of enthusiasm when it came to furthering his education.

The dude was now staring at Matt as he swam towards him with determination, his hair brown in the hot Hawaiian sun. He was pale and probably wasn't going to tan too well, just like one of his friends, a pale pudgy guy with glasses and a hat and a shirt that were obviously _glued_ to his body, since he still them on in the water; but the guy who Matt was heading for had so many tattoos, Matt's interest had been piqued as soon as he had strolled on the beach with his little group. So maybe Matt had a tiny thing for a lot of colourful ink on very pale skin, whatever.

"Um, what the fuck?" Another of the friends with dark, spiky hair said in amused surprise as Matt arrived at his quarry's location.

"Sir, don't panic!" he screamed into Tattoo's face and slung his arm around the little dude's shoulders, spinning him around and putting him in the rescue position.

"Oh. Okay," Dude said mildly and Matt hauled him back to the beach, where a small crowd was gathering, most of them returning visitors and quite used to the antics of the lifeguards. The older guards were cracking up near their tower, delighting in putting the new guy through the 'Random Rescue'. Luckily, this tiny male with the plethora of tattoos didn't seem too averse to being rescued.

That was good.

"Gimme some room!" Matt picked up the guy in his arms, stumbling a little way up the sandy beach. He dropped to his knees and deposited his armful of pale fellow on the sandy surface with deliberate gentleness. Matt slipped a hand behind his neck and tilting his face up, preparing for CPR, and Tattoo Guy's eyes widened.

"Mixon! You don't have to give the guy mouth-to-mouth, man!" The head lifeguard yelled, and doubled over in helpless laughter. "You did the Random Rescue, you won the challenge already!"

"This is life or death!" Matt hollered back and bent forward, placing his mouth against barely parted lips.

He started as those lips moved beneath his, opening more and the guy _slipped him some tongue_ , mercy, and the lifeguards were hollering and laughing their heads off, the crowd around them was shouting and dying with laughter too, glad they hadn't been the Random Rescue (some kids were going " _ewwww_ ") and then the guy's friends pushed Matt away, rescuing the 'victim' from Matt's thorough tonsil-check.

"Thanks," Pale Tattoo Dude was giving him a long, amused stare even as his friends dragged him off. "Good job, Baywatch."

"Name's Matt." Matt saluted smartly, grinning as the guy raised his eyebrows.

"Is it?" The guy's voice was cool, but there was something sparking in his eyes. "Andy." He had been speaking as he walked backwards with his friends back to their beach-chairs, and he turned now, the large tattoo on his back leering back at Matt, who leered in return. Andy looked back over his shoulder at Matt, eyes twinkling. "See you later at the luau?"

"Most definitely," Matt said, his smile about to split his face in two and he was _so_ going to get fired this summer for fraternizing with the guests.

 

**:: :: ::**

 

 **2\. After Random Rescue, then we have the Heartfelt Gratitude**

"So, what happens when someone is really in trouble out there? Wouldn't the Random Rescue mess with people's heads?"

Matt was walking down one of the winding paths from the employee's quarters to the larger Meeting Hall, an open area covered with a high, thatched roof. The low round lights near the ground illuminated the path as Kyle threw him a look that was part impatience-fueled-by-hunger, and part amusement at his question.

"It's not like we do the Random Rescue all the time. It's just... it's just this thing that every new guy has to do, like _once_. The returning guests always love it, so we do it, you know?"

"And then after that, it's serious business." Stu stepped past them, checking his brightly patterned shirt to make sure the collar lay properly. "Could you guys be walking any slower? Jeez, I'm fucking _starving_."

They turned a corner, going past the low hibiscus bushes, the laughter of the guests and soft music floating towards them from the meeting hall. A few people were on the low stage, trying to do some version of the hula, moving their arms in awkward circles. There was a long table perpendicular to the stage, running all the way down one long side of the meeting hall, piled high with food and wild floral arrangements. The luau was the only event where guests and employees ate together, and Matt intended to make the most of it. Specifically, he was going to find this Andy dude and drop a _fuck-load_ of hints, rife with innuendo.

"Baywatch," that cool voice came to him as he was peering over the heads of the milling crowd, the other lifeguards already beating a quick path to the food. Matt turned his head quickly; Andy was leaning on one of the carved poles that served as support-columns for the roof of the Hall, arms folded over his chest. He was wearing just a pair of jeans and sandals; Matt's gaze ran over the riot of colour on his arms and Andy raised his eyebrows to an amused tilt. "Thanks again for... _saving_ my life."

"Hey, no problem!" Matt sidled up to him, standing just a little too close to be proper. "That's what I'm here for. To make your holiday experience _unforgettable_."

Andy peered up at him over the top of a pair of glasses, which Matt thought was kind of cute. His hair, now that it was dry and lit by the soft light, was a little more red than Matt thought it would have been. In the water, it had been dark, curling in damp wisps on his cheek as he had splashed his friends.

"I'm sure it will be." Andy tucked his hair behind his ears in a quick movement, folding his arms again over his chest. He opened his mouth to say something else, but one of his friends came up, shoving a food-filled plate towards him.

"Here." The guy was taller than Andy, but not as tall as Matt, his hair a dark tangle. He cast Matt a suspicious squint, before returning his attention to Andy. "I had to fight this old lady over that mashed sweet potato thing. Patrick says he wants a piece of your pizza, I think that was the last vegetarian piece."

Andy took the pizza out of his plate and put it in his friend's. "Go on, take the whole thing. I don't want it anyway. Oh, this is Matt, the lifeguard, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I remember. _Everybody_ remembers." Joe's voice sounded heavily resigned.

Andy paid him no mind; as a matter of fact, he gave Matt a sly, sidelong look. "Apparently, he's here to make my vacation awesome, so he says. I wonder how he's going to get that done?"

"Oh hey, I'm Joe," the friend introduced himself; Matt nodded absently, more interested in staring at the sneaky amusement on Andy's face. He liked that look, and he leaned closer into Andy's space, hoping none of the personnel managers were close by. This Andy was kinda tiny and had a waist that Matt could probably span with his hands and he really, _really_ wanted to try that.

"I'm sure I'll find some way to please you," he rumbled.

"Oh?" was Andy's mock-skeptical reply. He reached out his free hand, hesitated and then went all the way, pressing his fingers lightly against Matt's wrist. His grip was sure and strong."That's a very confident statement to make."

"I'm a pretty confident guy," Matt boasted and Joe made a disgusted sound.

"I'm gonna escape," Joe informed them. "And maybe tell Pete and Patrick that you're kind of going crazy, Andy."

"Later," Andy said with his eyes fixed on Matt's as Joe did just as he promised. There was something intent about him, the way his body angled towards Matt's, the way he stared almost without blinking. If Matt wasn't the type of person who liked being stared at, he would have freaked out a little. "I'll just be over here... being pleasured."

Wow. Matt grinned at him widely, absolutely delighted and Andy's reciprocal smile was small and secretive.

Matt was leaning so close, he was literally looming over Andy, who just kept looking up at him steadily, his fingers still on Matt's wrist. "So you're going kind of crazy, are you?"

Andy shrugged. "I don't usually do this. As in, flirt." He looked abashed for a moment. "And I don't even know what I was _thinking_ when I... when you gave me mouth to mouth."

"Oh, really. So, is this flirting?"

"You tell me. I'm a little out of practice, Matt."

Before Matt could reply, someone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to see Mrs. Kinsey, the owner of the hotel, frowning at him.

"And that, sir, is the best sunblock I know. Really long-lasting," Matt said very quickly, stepping away from Andy's grip and giving Mrs. Kinsey a wide, _i'm-totally-not-trying-to-get-into-this-guest's-pants_ grin. Andy blinked and then looked at Mrs. Kinsey very seriously.

"My pale skin," he intoned in that small voice of his, "is my greatest curse."

Mrs. Kinsey was far from fooled. She gave Andy a tight smile and told Matt to come with her, so he could help her set up another table at the end of the Meeting Hall; on the way, she berated Matt on _the rules_ and made sure to remind him that if it wasn't for his father, she would have never hired him and it wouldn't take much to _fire_ him.

Matt made the appropriate apologetic faces, but he was a surreptitiously watching Andy eat his mashed sweet potato, tongue licking with obscene regularity over the fork as he stared at Matt.

Oh _man_.

**:: :: ::**

**3\. Hopefully, Heartfelt Gratitude will last a Long, Long Time**

Matt hitched at his brightly patterned _kikepa_ (he'd called it a sari when Stu had handed it to him, before wrapping it low around his hips eagerly; Stu had given him a long, withering stare) and and made sure his lei was sitting prettily, grinning at the guests who waved at him. Mrs. Kinsey had made sure that he'd been kept busy enough when he wasn't lifeguarding, so that he wouldn't have time to talk to Andy. Matt had made sure to give him significant stares whenever he saw him, though, and once, one of Andy's ever-present friends had approached him.

"Andy's wondering when you're going to find time to please him," the friend had said in a bored voice. "Jeez, why do _I_ get these message-sending missions."

"Because you have the innocent face," Matt informed him automatically, and this friend, the kinda cutely pudgy one with a hat and the reddish hair tucked beneath it, frowned.

"Fuck, that's what Pete says," and he had stalked off.

Now Matt was making his way back to the employee's housing after another long singing and dancing session. Matt had gone up and did a little yelling version of some songs. Mrs. Kinsey had looked torn between amusement and horror. He tilted his head back and inspected the sky as he ambled along; it was late and the stars were bright and friendly.

A pale hand shot out of the bordering hibiscus bushes and latched onto Matt's arm. He yelped as he was dragged through the scratchy branches and shoved to the ground.

"I don't have any pants on!" he hollered. "I have no money, don't rob me!"

"Relax, Baywatch, come _on_. Stop making so much noise, shut up!"

Matt blinked up at the person currently straddling his waist. Andy was staring down at him.

"What does a person have to do to get some pleasuring around here," he said flatly and Matt exhaled a breathy laugh, grinning; after a beat, Andy smiled back. "Nice skirt."

"It's a kikepa, don't insult my manly attire." Matt put a hand up and caught a lock of Andy's hair. "And I'll have you know that I've been warned a lot for staring at you."

"You're allowed to stare. It's a free country. Oh, I haven't really paid you back for _rescuing_ me that day. It's my _last_ day here, I can't go back home and not square things up."

Matt was going to say that getting his phone number would square things up real nice, when Andy bent forward and kissed him. This was a far better method of squaring things up, Matt thought giddily, wrapping his arms around Andy and kissing back, his lei unceremoniously crushed between them. He was glad that Andy seemed to have an allergy to wearing shirts, for now he could put his hands on that waist and feel warm skin against his palms. Andy was tugging at the folds of his kikepa, and there was a little committee going on in Matt's brain: _Gentlemen, is this going a bit too fast? No, no, we currently have hand on cock, we're good to go._

"I might move here permanently," Andy panted as Matt licked his neck. "I mean, the service here is pretty good, I find."

"Oh, I don't live here, I live on Big Island with my dad... _oh, shit, right there_ ," Matt informed him through a groan as Andy cupped his balls curiously, rolling their weight in his hand. "Um, but you can move there, too, if you like. Although I visit my mom sometimes, oh oh, yes... she lectures at UW-M."

Andy froze in the middle of sucking on Matt's earlobe. He raised his head. "Which UW-M are you talking about?"

"The UW-M that I was supposed to go to last year, but maybe this year I'll actually take a chance and get me my education. You know, University of Wisconsin--"

"Milwaukee," Andy finished, his smile going unusually wide and eyes gleaming. He kissed Matt again, harder this time and stroked Matt's cock with a steady relentlessness until Matt came all over his kikepa. _Sweet_.

"Yeah, like that, come on," Matt growled inanely in his ear when he finally managed to get his own hand down Andy's shorts, one hand still plastered possessively against the enticing curve of Andy's hip.

"Well," Andy breathed out minutes after his own orgasm. They were lying on the grass, looking up at the sky and listening to people passing along the path nearby. Andy had come with a quiet groan just as Stu, Ryan and Kyle had been walking on the path, loudly wondering where Matt was; Matt thought it had been a pretty hot thing to watch even as Andy's come had spurted warmly on his fingers. "I'm gonna go."

He got to his feet, making a wry face at the sticky situation in his shorts. Matt blinked up at him.

"Wait, just like that?"

Andy's actually _grinned_. "Yes, just like that. When you get to UW-M, make sure you stop by Bolton Hall."

"Bolton Hall? Why?" Matt scrambled up as well, putting his hands back on Andy's waist, where they _belonged forever_ , thanks very much. Andy kept smiling even when he leaned forward and placed quick kiss on Matt's mouth.

"Department of Anthropology." Andy kissed him again and Matt groaned, trying to pull Andy into a closer clinch, but Andy pulled away and made his way back towards the path, forcing his way through the thick hibiscus bushes. "Don't forget, Baywatch," and then he was gone.

Matt scratched at his head, picked a leaf out of his hair and then tugged his kikepa back into place. He grinned widely as he fought through the hibiscus, because he was _totally_ saying _aloha_ to UW-M this fall.


End file.
